Going Out
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Dedicated to Charlow. Full summary inside. Please R&R RollDark Soul Megaman pairing.


Going Out

Starter notes: Hey everyone. This is Alisi Thorndyke here with a Megaman one shot ficfor a fellow author and fan, Charlow. Please don't flame me if this story isn't up to your liking. It's different from my usual, I know, but like I said, it's for a fellow author. So if you do like this, please review and if you don't like, don't flame. Thanks.

Summary: Roll and Dark go out after hours and Dark has something for Roll that she never expected.

Disclaimer: You knowI don't own Megaman, so no need in me saying anything.

Going Out

It's Friday night in the city of Dentech and all the residence of the city are settling down and in for the evening, but one resident in particular is finishing up the last of her assignments for the day so, she too, can settle down for the evening.

Sakurai Residence

"Ok, I'm finally finished with my report." Maylu says as she moves the mouse pointer to the disk icon in the word program and clicks on it. The document is now saved to the hard drive. "All 15 pages done."

"No misspelling and all of your puncuation marks are in place." Roll speaks to Maylu from the computer screen. "Good job as usual."

"Thanks Roll." Maylu replies to her navi with a smile as she now leans back in her computer chair. "What time is it?"

Turning from the computer screen, Maylu now turns to her desk, to the clock and spots the time which reads: 10:39pm.

"I had no idea it was in the 10 o clock hour already." Maylu replies as she turns back to the computer screen and yawns.

"Time does fly when you're working hard." Roll comments with a smile.

"That it does." Maylu agrees. "I'm going to get changed for bed in a few. So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I haven't decided that yet." Roll replies. "But I'm sure I'll think of something soon."

"Ok." Maylu speaks. "I'm going to go get changed for bed now and when I wake up, I'm going to print my report."

"Ok, Good night Maylu." Roll greets to her Net OP.

"Good night Roll." Maylu greets to her navi, now rising from sitting at the computer.

Roll watches as Maylu walks out of sight. Now that Maylu is out of sight, Roll smiles.

"There you go and here I go." Roll speaks with a smirk as she now teleports off of the computer and is on her way to Internet city.

Internet City Entrance

Roll now arrives at the entrance of Internet City. It's been a month since Roll has last seen Dark, so she is hoping more then anything to see him tonight.

"I hope I get to see Dark tonight." Roll speaks to herself as she now begins scanning the area for him. "I haven't seen him for an entire month and I don't want to wait any longer to see him."

"Someone looking for me?" A deep husky voice speaks from behind Roll.

Hearing the voice, Roll now turns around and spots Dark walking in her direction. Now reaching her, Dark embraces Roll.

"Dark." Roll speaks with happiness, now wrapping her arms around his neck and catching with his crimson gaze. "I missed you so much."

"Same here babe." Dark replies as he plants a kiss on Roll's lips. "And I missed your lips."

"I missed yours more." Roll says, now returning the kiss.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." Dark speaks with a smile as he loosens his grip on Roll a bit and begins looking her over. "You look great."

"It's only been a month Dark." Roll replies with a giggle.

"I know, but it felt more like an eternity to me." Dark speaks, now tightening his grip on Roll. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Well, we're together tonight." Roll speaks as she catches with Dark's gaze once more. "Let's make the best of it."

"Yes, let's." Dark agrees as he gazes into Roll's eyes. "So what do you feel like doing tonight? Ladies Choice."

"Oh it doesn't matter." Roll answers. "As long as we're together."

"Alright, how does this sound?" Dark begins. "How about first I take you to a nice resteraunt and after that, I have a huge surprise for you."

"Surprise!" Roll inquires with bright eyes. "I love surprises!"

"And you're going to love this one." Dark speaks kissing Roll once more. "Believe me."

"You're so romantic Dark." Roll speaks with a smile.

"Anything to make you happy." Dark speaks. "Now, let's get started with our evening."

Roll nods as she and Dark now enter the city. Having entered the city, Roll and Dark begins traveling Cyber Link avenue, arm in arm.

"So what resteraunt are you taking me to?" Roll inquires.

"Have you heard of the Cyber Garden?" Dark inquires.

"Yes I have." Roll answers with a smile. "That resteraunt is kind of expensive though."

"Not really." Dark speaks. "Not to me anyway. That's why I chose to take you there."

"Ok." Roll speaks as she and Dark now make a right and enters Mega-byte avenue.

Having entered Mega-byte avenue, Dark and Roll now arrive at the Cyber Garden resteraunt. Dark opens the door for Roll and Roll walks in. With her in the resteraunt, Dark now enters himself with the door closing behind him. Now that they are both inside the resteraunt, Roll and Dark now stop at the attendance booth. The attendant notices the two and smiles.

"Hello and how may I help you?" The attendant politely inquires to them.

"Table for 2 please." Dark requests with a smile.

"Yes sir." The attendant replies as he now grabs two menus from behind the booth and comes from behind the booth. "Right this way."

The attendant now begins leading the way into the resteraunt with Dark and Roll in tow. Continuing to follow the attendant, the attendant now stops at a two seated table.

"Here you are." The attendant speaks as he places the menus on the table. "There are your menus, please take your time with looking them over and a waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." Dark speaks as the attendant now walks off.

Dark rushes to Roll's side of the table and pulls her chair out for her. Roll takes a seat and Dark gentely pushes her up to the table. Having done that, Dark goes back to his side of the table and takes a seat.

"Wow, this resteraunt is so exquiste Dark." Roll comments in awe as she begins looking around the resteraunt.

"That's why I chose it." Dark says as he takes Roll's hands into his. "Only the best for you."

Roll smiles.

"So over the time we've been seperated, what have you been up to?" Dark inquires, striking up a conversation.

"Oh the usual." Roll replies. "Helping Maylu with her schedule and keeping her on track with her plans, but while I was doing all of that, you were on my mind the entire time."

"Sounds like what I've been doing, minus the schedule and plan keeping." Dark speaks as he kisses the back of Roll's right hand. "Not a night has gone by where I didn't dream of you, wishing you were there with me, me holding you and kissing you, and gazing into those gorgeous eyes of yours. I couldn't stand being away from you."

"Me neither."Roll agrees as Dark kisses her hand once more.

"I hungered for your lips every second of every day." Dark continues. "But I got to satisfy my hunger when I got to taste the sweet nectar that are your lips."

"You are such a romantic Dark." Roll speaks with a smile.

"That's me for you." Dark replies with a grin, now catching with Roll's gaze. Roll catches with Dark's gaze as the two are now locked in each other's gaze.

"You are so beautiful." Dark speaks, keeping his gaze with Roll's.

Just as Roll opens her mouth to reply to Dark's comment, her stomach suddenly growls.

"I guess now would be a good time to order." Roll speaks nervously.

"I agree." Dark replies as he kisses Roll's hand for the last time before releasing it. "I wouldn't want my baby to starve."

Roll and Dark now pick up their menus and begins looking them over.

"MMM, everything looks so good." Roll comments, continuing to look her menu over.

"You can have anything you want." Dark speaks, continuing to look his menu over.

"Alright." Roll replies. "Oh the Kilo-burger looks good."

"This Giga-byte Ceasar salad looks good." Dark says, picking his selection.

"And I'll have the kilo-Burger." Roll picks her selection.

Dark and Roll now places their menus on the table. Having done that, the waiter now arrives at the table.

"Hi, my name is Karen and I'll be your server for tonight." The waiter speaks to them both with a smile. "So have you two decided on a meal yet or do you still need time?"

"We've decided." Dark says to Karen. "I'll have the Giga-byte ceasar salad."

"And I'll have the Kilo-burger." Roll says to Karen with a smile.

"Ok, that's one Giga-byte ceasar salad and one Kilo-burger." Karen repeats with a smile. "Ok, I'll have those ready and brought to you in a little bit."

Ok." Dark says as Karen walks off.

Dark and Roll now turn back to each other.

15 Minutes Later

Roll and Dark have received their orders and are enjoying them at this moment.

"This is so good." Roll speaks as she dabs her mouth with the napkin provided.

"I told you this place was good." Dark replies as he takes another bite of his salad.

"And I never doubted your word Dark." Roll replies with a smile.

"I only treat my woman to the best." Dark speaks. "And you deserve only the best."

Roll smiles as she now finishes the last of her Kilo-Burger, the last bite. Having done that, Roll dabs her mouth with the napkin and begins finishing the last of her cyber mango drink. Drinking the last drop, Roll places the glass down.

"I'm finished." Roll speaks with a smile.

Taking the last bite of his salad, Dark now places the fork down in the plate.

"Now I'm done." Dark speaks, slightly slouching in his chair. "That salad hit the spot."

"The food here is absolutely delicious." Roll comments as she slightly slouches in her chair.

"That is true, but I know of a dish that is even more delicious." Dark speaks with a grin. "And I can't wait to taste it later on."

"Is it a dessert or the main dish?" Roll inquires with a sly smile.

"Both." Dark replies in a sly tone.

"I'll cook that up for you later." Roll says to him with a wink.

"Can't wait." Dark says, returning the wink.

Karen now arrives at the table with her order book.

"Did you two enjoy your meal?" Karen inquires with a smile.

"We sure did." Dark replies with a smile.

"Good to hear." Karen speaks as she pulls the check from her order book and places it on the table. "I'll take that when you're ready."

"Sure thing." Dark says as Karen walks off.

Grabbing the check, Dark now brings it into his view and spots the amount that is owed.

"How much is it?" Roll curiously inquires.

"$20.32." Dark answers Roll as he reaches in his suit pocket and pulls out a roll of money. Looking through the bills, Dark pulls 2 twenty dollar bills from the roll and places them on the table along with the check.

"A little something for her because of the curtious service." Dark speaks as he puts his money away.

"That is so sweet of you dark." Roll says as she leans forward on the table.

"Sweeter then sugar babe." Dark speaks as he leans forward on the table.

Karen comes back to their table and spots the money and the check. Grabbing the check and the money, Karen notices how much Dark has left.

"Thanks you so much." Karen thanks them.

"Don't mention it." Dark replies with a smile as he now rises from his seat. Roll rises from her seat as well.

"Please do come back again." Karen greets to them with a smile.

"Sure thing." Dark greets back, now joining up with Roll as they both begins heading towards the exit/entrance of the resteraunt. Now reaching the exit, Roll and Dark exit the resteraunt.

"Now for your surprise." Dark speaks to Roll as he takes her right hand into his left. "And believe me, you'll love it."

"Alright." Roll says as Dark begins leading the way.

Glade's Water Fall

Dark and Roll now arrive at the Glade water Falls with Dark covering Roll's eyes.

"Almost there." Dark speaks as he leads Roll one more step closer to the falls.

Roll now begins sniffing the air, taking in the smell of fresh water.

"Ok here we are." Dark speaks with happiness as he now removes his hands from her eyes.

With Dark's hands removed from her eyes, Roll's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Blue crystal clear flowing water surrounded by blue lillies and red roses. The clear blue water is radiating a beautiful blue aura that is filling the area.

"Oh...my...Dark..." Roll stammers. "This place...it's...it's..."

"I told you, you would love it." Dark speaks as he wraps his arms around Roll from behind her.

"Dark, I love it." Roll says with excitement as she turns around and faces him. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, not yet." Dark says as he now gets on one knee and reveals a small black box to Roll. Dark opens the box and reveals to Roll a Diamond ring. Roll's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Roll, you know I love you and will do anything for you including spending the rest of my life with you." Dark speaks. "Roll, will you marry me and make the happiest navi alive?"

Roll now begins shedding happy tears and nods.

"Yes, Dark, I will." Roll accepts.

Dark smiles as he now stands and removes the ring from the box and places the ring on Roll's third finger on her left hand.

"Thank you so much Roll." Dark says as he embraces Roll and plants a kiss on her lips. "You've just made me the happiest navi in the Cyber World."

"You've made me the second happiest navi in the Cyber World." Roll speaks with happiness, now returning the kiss.

Dark leans back in and begins kissing Roll passionately. Roll returns the kiss, putting a lot of passion behind it. Continuing with their kiss, Dark and Roll now seperate for air and gazes into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Roll." dark speaks in a wshiper to Roll.

"I love you just as much Dark." Roll replies in a whisper to Dark.

The two now lean back in and begins kissing each other passionately once more.

With the crystal clear waters flowing from the water fall in the background, Dark and Roll continues with their kiss with the aura of passion surrounding them.

The End!

A/N: Ok, end of the one shot. LikeI said, if you like, please review and if you don't, don't flame.


End file.
